


Kittens Love Their Milk

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kitten Feels, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's cold and just wants a hot beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens Love Their Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I drank a glass of whole milk and was inspired? Silly thing I wrote right before bed. You probably shouldn't take this too seriously.

“It’s so cold today,” Harry said as he walked through the door, holding a small bag of groceries. Nick jumped off the couch to grab the bag and put away its contents.

“Mm I heard Tina say it could snow later today. Winter is nearly upon us dear Harold.” Harry waddled over to the couch and lowered himself into it. His stomach had been expanding rapidly over the last few days and was visibly pushing out his soft, worn t-shirt. Sighing, he settled into the cushions and relaxed his frozen muscles.

“Could you make me something hot? My fingers and toes are about to fall off.”

“Sure. Did you mean to get half and half though? I mean, I’m not the one drinking it but you usually get 1 percent?”

“Really? Have they changed the colours again? I can’t keep up with the ever changing grocery decisions of today.”

“And that’s your only flaw, babe,” Nick cooed as he brought over the mug of warmed milk. Once the mug was in his hands and Nick was sitting, Harry cuddled into his side and started sipping at the hot liquid. “British Bake Off re-runs then?”

They sat in near silence with occasional comments from Nick about the way the season had progressed from each specific moment. The air was warm and the companionship was comfortable. Soon enough, Harry finished his milk and began yawning.

“Oi, if you’re bored by Mary Berry we can stop watching but I can’t promise to be nice to you.”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just that milk has gotten to me.”  
“So you’re like, an actual feline then. That’s cool no judgement here. Would’ve been nice to know before we started dating but —”

“Shut up, I’m not a cat! Milk makes everyone sleepy. Besides, I bet I could stay up for at least another 3 hours milk or no milk.” His statement lost some of its authority as his eyelids drooped and his body fell even deeper into Nick’s chest.

“It’s okay my little kitten. I think it’s adorable. Maybe after you wake up we could go get some catnip. Get crazy on a Saturday night?” All he got was a weak punch as Harry dropped off into sleep. Nick kissed his forehead and whispered a “Sweet dreams,” into his curls.


End file.
